


Thoroughly unnerved, equally perturbed

by milkywaywide



Series: Mutually assumed, utterly consumed [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8298017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkywaywide/pseuds/milkywaywide
Summary: It was always Jyn that started it.





	

It was always Jyn that started it. One day after they’d had a few too many she just showed up in his door and kissed him hard, pushing him onto the bed, and he wasn’t sure what to make of it and so made an awkward joke, trying to pretend he was cool with it but failing terribly at it. She shut him up by taking her shirt off and it could have been the liquor talking but he was pretty sure he had never seen such nice boobs before (he was, however, capable of noting that hers had not, in fact, been the nicest boobs he’d ever seen once he’d taken a good look at them while sober but it didn’t matter because those were the boobs that were attached to the mighty Jyn Erso and so all the other boobs in the galaxy could suck it - ha!, what a great joke - because as much as he would hate to admit he was head over heels in love with her and so thought of other boobs as being pointless).

Anyway, after she’d had her way with him, they stayed in bed together for about five whole minutes before she got up, put her clothes back on and left without as much as a goodbye.

Sure, the drunken sex itself hadn’t been the greatest, as it was clumsy-but-not-in-a-cute-way and just kind of sad; their minds too foggy for anything too great to happen. Either way, it made Cassian sadder than he had anticipated when Jyn failed to even acknowledge what had happened the following morning. Not a word about it or even an awkward ops-I-got-hammered-last-night-and-accidentally-slept-with-my-partner glance towards him. To be fair, her hangover was probably just as bad as his, but the _thing_ couldn’t have possibly been _that_ bad. Right?

* * *

 

Well, he must have done _something_ right because a few nights later she showed up again in his door - this time sober - and did the whole kissing, pushing him onto the bed and sex thing once again. This time it was infinitely better. For once, he actually remembered what happened the next morning. Not only that, but he knew the way she thought and the way she moved and he knew _her_ and in a way it felt like a natural progression to their relationship.

At least as far as the sex went.

He had no idea how to deal with the rest. Were they, like, boyfriend-girlfriend now? Lovers? Was she just using him for his cute booty? Was he just letting her use him for his cute booty because _he_ was using _her_ for her cute booty? Clearly ignoring Cassian’s internal monologues, Jyn once more left without as much as a goodbye and Cassian was still just as heartbroken by it as before. _Whatever_ , he promised himself, _this isn’t going to happen again_.

* * *

He did. Let it happen again, I mean. Deep down he knew he just could not _not_ let it happen for two main reasons and both of them have to do with Jyn Erso being Jyn Erso:

  1. She was really, really determined to make whatever she wanted to happen _happen_.
  2. Cassian couldn’t ever deny her anything, and he was definitely _not_ going to deny something that would allow him to see her naked.



This time, though, he tried to keep her from leaving. When she was getting up, he held her arm and said, not quite able to hide his nervousness, “You know, Jyn, you can, uh, stay the night if you, uh, want to”. It was weird and really kind of ridiculous being nervous asking her to stay with him having been _inside_ her not 5 minutes ago, but you know how these things go. She just looked at him with those big hazel eyes and reluctantly returned to bed, her cheeks so red they must have been radiating heat. Cassian felt a bit like he was getting away with something and was also in a weird adrenalin rush, so decided to try and get away with something else. When she was once again settled in his bed, he came really close to her and cuddled the living daylights out of her.

She stiffened a bit when he first put his arm around her waist but accidentally let out a _giggle_ when he exhaled, his hot breath tickling her neck. Cassian, who didn’t think he would ever live to see the day he would hear Jyn-Erso-rebel-who-rebels giggle like a 12 year old, got actual goddamn butterflies in his goddamn stomach and thought to himself _there is still so much to learn about her, I want to learn all the things about her and also I really, really want to hear her giggle again_. And so he took a nice, big, breath burying his nose in her neck.

This led to a second round of giggling and then might have led to a second round of sex.

Not that he was complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from this Vaccines song (Under Your Thumb) because I’m one of those indie kids. It makes sense if you try hard enough to see it (which means it probably only makes sense in my own head). I do feel like this fic went through a mood swing of sorts as far as what I seemed to be going for in the first paragraph and then just completely changing my mind for the rest of it.


End file.
